LunasEnhancingGuide
The original source for this guide can be found here: Luna's Enhancement Guide . Luna is the name of a player who can be found on the Cross Horizon's official forums. This guide has been imported to this wiki with the author's consent. It has been modified slightly in the delivery of the information by ChronosNinja and may be viewed in its original form using the link at the start of this page. The Influence of Rarity on Leveling of Gear Introduction One of the first questions one generally has concerning the leveling of weapons , armors , and skills is: does the rarity of the fodder matter? In this use, fodder is defined as the equipment which will be sacrified in order to level up a single piece of gear at the Black Market. At most 5 pieces of fodder may be used at one time. In order to investigate whether the rarity of fodder had any influence on how much XP was invested into a piece of gear in order to level it, Luna performed a small experiment. Testing Procedure First, Luna obtained 1 piece of gear each at rarity level. That is, Luna had eight pieces of gear that were rarity 1, another eight that were rarity 2, etc, up through rarity 8. In this sense, a testing piece of gear could be identified by a pair of elements (rarity level, rarity level of fodder used). The second element in those parenthesis indicates that 5 pieces of fodder at some rarity level were invested into the piece of gear to see what would happen. As an example, the pair (1,1) would represent that a rarity 1 piece of gear had 5 pieces of fodder rated a rarity level 1 put into it. As another example, (2,4) indicates that a rarity 2 piece of gear had 5 pieces of fodder of rarity level 4 put into it. So, all together, Luna had 64 pieces of test gear, and 5*64 pieces of fodder. Results One may click the image to enlarge it if they wish. What is shown in the plot is sort of a "heat map" for what combinations of rarity result in the largest level gains. On the X-axis is the rarity of the gear that was used as the testing case. On the Y-axis is the rarity of the gear that was used as fodder in sets of 5 pieces. Hence why earlier, (x,y) pairs were used to describe the testing procedure. The color that shows up on an (x,y) coordinate can be matched up to the level that the piece of gear leveled up too. For example, for all the pairs (1,1), (2,2), (3,3), etc, there is a red color square. Looking at the colored bar, we can see that this means that the gear was leveled up from level 1 to a level slightly under level 9 (the actual number is 8.80). Conclusions Unlike most games, where the more rare the gear is the more XP it would provide in enhancement, this is not the case in Cross Horizon. At least, it is not the WHOLE story. We can see from the chart that resulted, that the best XP gains are obtained when the fodder is of the same rarity as the gear that is to be enhanced. So, if you have a rarity 3* piece of gear (such as a Long Sword II), then you will get the most return for your investment in rarity by using other 3* gear as fodder. If you do not have the same rarity gear, then from the chart, we see that higher rarity gear will do better than lower rarity gear compared to the rarity of the equipment being enhanced. If, for example, you have your 3* Long Sword II, but no 3* fodder, then using rarity of 4-8* will give more XP than 1-2*. Does this mean you should only invest into fodder that is the same rarity or greater than what you are trying to enhance? Well, not necessarily. You have to take into account (1) the cost in Coins for some of the fodder and (2) the great difficulty it can be in order to obtain high rarity gear. A cost analysis of this sort has been made in another experiment to follow on this guide. Category:Tips Category:Black Market